prehistoricparkipfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Arthur
Bob Arthur is in charge of feeding, cleaning and controlling the animals in the park. Bob has long suffered with his job, such as dealing with the trouble-some Titanosaurs to being attacked by a Troodon. However Bob does have some good sides to his job, such as having his own two baby Ornithomimus, jousting with the Park's teenage Triceratops and being the head park keeper at the Ulimate Wildlife Sanctuary. Personality Bob is a kind person at heart, even though the various occurencies at the park can get on his nerves. Due to being tasked with doing just about everything in the park, it's no wonder he get's grumpy sometimes, especially with the Titanosaurs causing chaos everywhere. Biography Early Life Very little is known of Bobs early life, it is known, however, that he read a storybook which included a drawing of a Tyrannosaurus paddock, possibly Jurassic Park. At Prehistoric Park Bobs first jobs at Prehistoric Park where to build the paddock for the animals, or, at least, organize the building. As more and more animals arrived however, his job became more and more difficult. The new Triceratops is named Theo and becomes the park's first exhibit. Theo starts persistently charging the same tree, and his neck frill changes color. Susanne thinks that it is rutting. This gives Bob an idea. Back at the park, Bob puts the Ornithomimus into their new paddock and gets back to his plan for Theo. The head keeper copes with Theo's rutting by making a "rival" for Theo by using old tires and oddments attached to a tractor to build a crude mock Triceratops head and neck on the front of a tractor, providing something for Theo to take his aggression out on. In the park, the Ornithomimus are not eating the grass, nor the beetles living there. Bob realises that they have duck-like mouths: rough like sandpaper. He decides to put them into an enclosure with a pond. The Ornithomimus thrive in their new home. Martha is accustomed to being with relatives. There is a council, to decide on putting Martha with the elephants. It is risky: elephant matriarchs have been known to kill new elephants that tried to push into an established herd but they decide to try it. In the park, Bob is looking at the Ornithomimus from a hide and sees that one of the Ornithomimus starts to go off by itself looking in undergrowth, and there are fears about its health. Nigel and at least four others go back through the time portal to the site. Nigel now has a net gun (which he has tested on Bob), and a carbon dioxide detector. In the park the broody Ornithomimus starts to lay eggs: it has laid six eggs (one pair per day) in a part circle. The Titanosaurs in the past stampede. Nigel and his team put their gas masks on and quickly set up the time portal in the falling volcanic ash. It comes active just in time, and nine titanosaurs come through it, surprising the men in the park, who have to find somewhere to put them; Bob says "I don't believe it." seeing them come through the time portal.Bob erects a new fence which he believes will keep the Titanosaurs contained: however, the dinosaurs beg to differ... In the park the titanosaurs break their fence and have to be let wander around the park. They go towards the park's main gates. Bob follows one in a tractor. During this he shouts at a titanosaur "Get back, you great lummox." To his disgust it discharges runny smelly faeces in front of him: its gut clearly does not like some of the modern vegetation. At the same time, Nigel radios to Bob that he will need a birdcage for a bird standing 10 feet high, but due to tractor engine noise and titanosaur noise, Bob only hears part of the message, and provides an ordinary parakeet-sized birdcage. Nigel explains to Bob what is needed. In the park the female Ornithomimus had laid more eggs. Two of them have rolled out of the nest and she leaves them there, so Susanne must rescue them for artificial incubation, as all those eggs are precious. Susanne stalks up to them and picks them up; the Ornithomimus does not chase, but demonstrates, causing a flurry among some white egrets. Bob puts the 2 eggs in an incubator at 33 °C, as this is best temperature for crocodile and ostrich eggs. The two Ornithomimus eggs in the incubator hatch, late but successfully: Bob guesses that the incubator's temperature had been set a little too low. The two resulting hatchlings see Bob and imprint on him, thinking that he is their mother and follow him about. They eat food pellets out of his hand. In the park, Bob puts the two imprinted baby Ornithomimus in an enclosure with the other baby Ornithomimus and tells them to stay there, one nips his leg. Nigel goes back to the park to serious trouble among the Tyrannosaurus: Matilda has broken into Terence's enclosure: Terence has refused to allow his sister to intrude on his territory and a fight has broken out, in which Matilda is gaining the upper hand, soon knocking him down. Terence has been badly wounded on the face and is losing blood. Bob has drug-darted Matilda, but these drugs take time to act on reptiles. When Terence is badly injured by his sister, Nigel arrives in a roofed jeep and encourages her to chase his jeep. When he comes to dense woodland, he can drive no further and climbs a tree. Matilda pulls the cloth cover off the top of the jeep, and then collapses due to the tranquilliser. In the park, an enclosed building to contain a 35% nitrox atmosphere for the coal forest wildlife is being built, with airlock doors. A titanosaur goes past, knocks a partly built wall down with its head, looks at the rubble, then goes away. Bob says that the titanosaurs cannot seem to settle in one area. Bob offers the titanosaur a cycad leaf, but it does not eat. Bob suspects that the titanosaurs are looking for stomach stones, and collects stones for them. In the park, Bob brings a wheelbarrow full of the stones to some titanosaurs; one of them investigates it. Nigel was in the Carbenifourus when a forest fire started, as well as tripping over an Athrapleura. Nigel, who was wanting to get away quickly, was not thankful for this delay, but says he must rescue it, else it will be burned alive. After a struggle, he and another man wrap it in a plastic sheet and tie red cord around it. They load everything on the jeep and set up the Time Portal just in front of the jeep, whose engine still will not start. Nigel runs through the Time Portal, comes back with the end of a tow rope, and ties it to the jeep, which is towed out of the coal forest swamp back into the modern age. They see that the tow rope was being towed not by a towtruck or other vehicle, but by a titanosaur, which Bob was enticing with the wheelbarrowfull of gastrolith stones. Bob seems to take a liking to the Arthropleura and hand-feeds it ferns. He says that he likes it because "it isn't some kind of creepy-crawly bug, it's more like a proper animal." In the park, near the Time Portal site there is a crocodile enclosure. There is a suspension bridge across it (the simple sort where the footway follows the catenary); Bob walks across it to feed the Nile crocodiles in the lake. Nigel plans to add a Deinosuchus, an ancient species of giant crocodilian (more closely related to alligators than crocodiles) which weighs up to 9 tons, to the park. Bob mutters that Nigel may have bitten off more than he can chew this time. In the park, Bob is planting young trees to help feed the titanosaurs: he says that he will have to plant 2000 trees each year for this. The titanosaurs, of course, are no help whatsoever at this, and keep trampling trees down. In the park, the Phorusrhacos has developed a habit of dust bathing near its enclosure's fence, undermining it. Each time, Bob fills the resulting hole with big stones. He realises that this tactic is only "firefighting" and that he will have to make a new fence with the bottom ends of all its posts buried four feet deep. In the park Bob is shoveling up Elasmotherium dung when he sees the Phorusrhacos looking at him through a fence. He calls on his walkietalkie that the Phorusrhacos has escaped again. A keeper comes in a jeep, and by towing some meat behind the jeep leads the Phorusrhacos back to its enclosure. When the Deinosuchus gets the park, Bob as usual has to "pick up the pieces". He drives the jeep to his next job, and mutters that Prehistoric Park needs more keepers, as they have so many problems: the Phorusrhacos escaped its enclosure again; the Smilodon cubs have had Suzanne up half the night, the titanosaurs eat too much, and to make matters worse, their digestive systems cannot handle the modern vegetation resulting in bad diarrhea, and Nigel constantly bringing back more creatures is not helping. Suddenly, a Troodon emerges from the kit on the back of the jeep: enticed by the meat in the jeep intended to lure the Deinosuchus, it has stowed away. It snaps at Bob, and the swerving jeep runs straight at a titanosaur, causing it to stampede through several enclosures, causing the Ornithimimus flock, Phorusrhacos, Elasmotherium, and, worst of all, Matilda the Tyrannosaurus, to flee through the broken fences and run around freely through the park. Paying no attention to the titanosaur lumbering through her enclosure, Matilda walks right out into freedom, getting the scent of an easy meal. Bob manages to stop the jeep, and the Troodon leaps out and escapes into the undergrowth nearby. Bob runs off to try to capture the escapees. When trying to round up a group of escaped Ornithomimus and the Elasmotherium, Bob is warned that Matilda is on the loose and closing in on him, so he must flee. A few weeks later, extra keepers have been hired. The escaped animals are back in their enclosures. Bob catches the Troodon in a long tunnel trap with droppable doors at both ends, and presumably finds somewhere to keep it. He names it Rascal. Skills Building Bob was shown to be a good builder, designing and making things including a custom Truck, multiple paddocks and a large bug house. Incubation Bob is very good at incubating eggs, managing to save the three Ornithimimus eggs, when it was deemed hopeless. He said that anything he doesn't know about incubating eggs isn't worth knowing. Appearances *T-Rex Returns *A Mammoth Undertaking *Dino Birds *Saving The Saber Tooth *The Bug House *Supercroc Gallery Bob.jpg|Bob, netted by Nigels gun. BobArthur.jpg|Hold on, Nigel! Trivia *To feed the Titanosaurs, Bob has to plant 2000 trees a year. *Bobs favourite animals in the park appear to be the Ornithimimus, the Arthropleura, and maybe the Titanosaurs. *Bob is the only character other than Nigel to own a pet (Ornithimimus chicks). Quotes *"Suzanne, we've got a bit of a situation here" *"It isn't some kind of creepy-crawly bug, it's more like a proper animal." *"Nigel, Nigel, what have you done this time?" *"Got you, little Rascal" *"How many Nigel?" *"I can't believe it. Only you could go for some grass, and come back with this!" *"Nigel!" *"Come back here, you great lummox!" *"I need a ten foot pole down the end of the paddock" *"Check everything! This is home to a dangerous creature!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Keepers